


When a Quest Meets a Battle

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [50]
Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Why is it that, even in a place like space, we get asked this question?[No galaxies were harmed in the making of this drabble]





	When a Quest Meets a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The final part to this two year running series. Ladies and gentlemen, for those who have been following along, allow me to present the final Facetious Fusion.
> 
> The inspiration? A classic quotation/question I have heard many times in my life:
> 
> "Star Wars or Star Trek?"

In the vast amount of research that came with crafting the ever-growing historical documents, the Thermians had come across fascinating materials. Not only enthralling tales such as “Gilligan’s Island”, but also adventures of other voyages through the stars. Voyages that the Thermians had wanted to take a deep interest in, if only to avoid making the mistake of those involved. However, after thorough research had been conducted, personal queries came to the surface. Personal queries such as the one that was about to brought forth into conversation.

“Commander,” Mathesar had begun to calmly ask, in the midst of preparations to take on Sarris. It had been a question that had resurfaced in his thoughts only to demand an answer, one that he had quite forgotten about until it came back into focus. “May I ask a question?”

“Sure, Mathesar,” Commander Taggert, aka Jason Nesmith, easily answered. It had been easy to say yes for him, if only because he had no idea as to the can of worms he was opening. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, Commander,” The leader of the Thermians began, hesitant but determined to find out, “We noticed, in the historical documents, that many adventures that take place in space have been acknowledged for your people’s personal record. There is, of course, your ‘Galaxy Quest’. But I remembered seeing something else, a historical document for an account of ‘Galaxy Battles’,”

“Yes, Mathesar?” Jason wasn’t really liking the sound of this, knowing "Galaxy Battles" quite well. Many people made the mistake of comparing the two, as though the fact that the stories took place in space meant that they were identical in premises. “What about ‘Galaxy Battles’?”

“Some of my people were wondering,” The Thermian started to ask, “Which of the two documents is more well-known? Which do your people willingly reference more frequently?”

_Why is it that, even in a place like space, we get asked this question?_

He couldn't really answer the question. Somewhat liking both for different reasons, even though his acting career dictated that he should be loyal to only one, Nesmith couldn't give an honest opinion. 

So, he did what he did best:

"Gwen," She looked over at him, an eyebrow raised in faint exasperation as she instantly recognized the tone, "'Galaxy Quest' or 'Galaxy Battles'?"

"Seriously, Jason?"


End file.
